Total Domination
by FreakyAssPerson
Summary: Sakutra and Tsunade are tired of the kunoichi looking down on them and decides to teach them a lesson.


Chapter 1

"Lady Tsunade, do you ever feel like these kunoichi don't respect you enough?" Sakura asked

"Of course, the adult kunoichi anyway. Can you believe they call me the weakest hokage?" Tsunade responded

"IKR?! And they say that I'm the most useless one!" Sakura exclaimed

"Maybe we should teach these bitches a lesson." Tsunade said

"Yeah, I think we should punish them." Sakura said

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tsunade asked

"Ohss yeah" Sakura replied as they both had sinister grins on their face.

* * *

"Hey Ino!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked in the flower shop.

"Sakura! How've you been?" Ino responded

"Great! You?" Sakura responded

"Oh you know, I've just been training and working really." Ino responded

"Yeah I know what you mean. although I couldn't get a job with all the training I've been doing." Sakura said

"Yeah...how's that been working out for you lately?" Ino said

"It's been great actually." Sakura responded

"That's um...that's good" Ino said

Ino was one of those girls who tried to act nice but would then talk shit behind that person's back and Sakura knew that she was full of it. All the girls in her class look down on her because of how weak she used to be but soon that would all change.

"Hey Ino, you wanna see someone hotter than Sasuke?" Sakura said with her super girly voice

"Shut up no way! How is that even possible?" Ino replied

"Follow me and come see!" Sakura said as she and Ino left the shop and went through a dark alleyway where Sakura turned around and punched Ino in the stomach hard enough to knock her out. She then placed a jutsu on her which teleported her to Tsunade and then Tsunade took her below the tower to a secret dungeon and gagged her.

As Sakura was heading to go find someone else she walked past Hinata Hyuga, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Hinata gave Sakura a dirty look and just scoffed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura asked

"Don't speak to me like that you lowlife scum. I am royalty and you are nothing more than an insect that should be bowing at my feet." Hinata said with a very arrogant tone.

"Whay did you say?! For your information I've gotten a lot stronger than before! Hell I bet I could kick your ass." Sakura said

Hinata laughed and said, "You beat me? Only in your dreams. I am the strongest of the Hyuga and have been declared the strongest kunoichi of our class. I beat Neji and Hanabi at the same time, while you were busy fangirling. So please stop with these childish delusions you have of actually being worthy to be in the same league as me. Hmph, you should be grateful to even be in the presence of someone like I. You are worthless trash while I am perfecti-OOF!" Hinata grunted as Sakura socked her hard in the gut making her cough blood and fall unconscious. Sakura really hit her way harder than she should have but she really hated Hinata, she was way too cocky and stuck up.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you." Sakura said as she took Hinata and tossed her in the dungeon and gagged her as well. She then went on her way to the training field where she saw Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, wanna spar?" Sakura asked

"Spar with the likes of you? That'd be a waste of my time." Tenten responded

Angered Sakura ran quick and punched her in the gut, knocking her out. She then teleported her to Tsunade.

As Tsunade gagged Tenten and took her to the dungeon she went out to find some people herself. She walked by the ramen shop and saw Kushina Uzumaki, the nine tails jinchuuriki. Her husband Minato had been long dead and she has no kids, now she's all alone.

"Kushina Uzumaki, I need you to meet me in my office asap." Tsunade said

"Yes Lady Hokage." Kushina said with a sarcastic tone.

Soon Kushina went into Tsunade's office not even bothering to knock.

"So what do you want?" Kushina said but before she could react Tsunade punched her into the wall knocking her out. She then threw her in the dungeon and went to request a meeting between her and the Mizukage. Waiting in her office, suddenly Temari of the Hidden Sand Village and Fuu, the seven tails jinchuuriki appeared before her. She didn't know how Sakura did it, but she did. Soon enough Tsunade made a trip to the Hidden Mist while Sakura went to go have some fun in the dungeon.

She went into Hinata's room to find her awake

"Why can't I use my chakra!" Hinata yelled

"We put a seal on your back blocking off all your chakra and hindering your taijutsu." Sakura replied

"We?" Hinata said confused

Sakura just smirked while walking slowly towards Hinata

"I wanna have fun." She whispered into her ear

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with huh? I am the heir of the Hyuga clan!" Hinata said arrogantly

"Of course I know that, but none of that matters anymore. You always thought you so much better than everybody ever since you beat Neji and won the Chunin Exams. Now I'm going to completely flatten your ego, destroy every ounce of pride you have left." Sakura said

"Tch do your worst"

With that Sakura began pounding hard on Hinata's gut with strong punches left and right.

"Oof oof oof oof oof oof oof OOF!" were the sounds Hinata was making as Sakura kept pounding on her.

Sakura then landed a huge fist deep into Hinata's gut and twisting it making her cough up a puddle of blood.

"Is that...is that all...you got?" Hinata said breathing heavily

"Oh there's PLENTY more where that came from." Sakura said as she left and came back with a metal baseball bat, a sledgehammer, bowling and footballs as well as basketballs and even golf tennis and baseballs. She also had a machine set up where one part was to shoot out whatever is put in and the other part that has the strongest metal on it and swings like a punch.

"You ready for round 2 of your gut torture?" Sakura said as Hinata stared nervously but prepared herself.


End file.
